


To River From Your Secret Admirers

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River gets a special note on the 14th





	To River From Your Secret Admirers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Not copyright infringement intended

  
Author's notes: Not copyright infringement intended  


* * *

To River From Your Secret Admirers

## To River From Your Secret Admirers

To: Ms. River Tam c/o Amnon's Post Freight and Holding Co. From: Your Secret Admirers 

Can't even think  
Can't say boo  
Two by two we're coming for you 

Looking on ships  
Bashing in heads  
Can't drown us out by taking your meds 

Simon can't help  
Nor can your friends  
You'll never be able to make amends 

This series is intended to honor some of my favorite poets and artists, so who better than Joss to style a poem after. The following is based on the rhyme in "Hush." For some odd reason, the Gloves of Blue have always reminded me of the Gentlemen. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **To River From Your Secret Admirers**   
Series Name:   **Valentines from Villains**   
Author:   **Phaedra**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **0k**  |  **02/15/05**   
Characters:  River, Other \- Gloves of Blue   
Pairings:  N/A   
Summary:  River gets a special note on the 14th   
Notes:  Not copyright infringement intended   
  



End file.
